Virtual reality (VR) technology has been explored from a research perspective since late 1950s. However, it may be recent advancement in display technology that has made the VR technology a reality to consumers. The VR technology may have initially been prevalent mostly in gaming industry and entertainment industry. However, in recent times, the VR technology has also been used for supporting virtual reality shopping. Ebay and Alibaba have already created virtual reality stores.
However, presently available virtual reality stores lack ability to capture implicit insights of the consumers. The presently available virtual reality stores also lack an intelligent assistant that can navigate the consumers through the virtual reality stores and give suggestions to the consumers based on the implicit insights and explicit insights. Consumers who may have physical disabilities, for instance, might not always be able to project their interest in a product in an explicit manner. The explicit insights captured by the presently available virtual reality stores may be inaccurate due to circumstances such as eye ball scanning in case of blind or dermal sensing in highly humid climatic conditions.
There are some attempted solutions that have tried to capture the implicit insights of the consumers. However, the attempted solutions have lesser accuracy and are essentially wired technology that makes it a less viable solution specially to disabled consumers.